Soulmate
by AlexQuirani
Summary: Buscar a nuestra alma gemela puede llevarnos una vida entera, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando esta delante de nosotros? ¿Cómo podemos saberlo? ¿Y si no nos quiere ni ver?  Lily tendrá que descubrir que lo que siempre buscaba estuvo delante de ella.
1. La Lechuza

Capitulo 1

La Lechuza

La ceremonia de selección había terminado hacia unos minutos, después del banquete todos se habían dirigido a su sala común, unos por decisión propia, otros porque los obligaban. Después del revuelo inicial típicos de la primera noche, todos habían subido a sus habitaciones, todos menos un chico.

El verano había sido bastante extraño para él, lo disfrutó, pero también lo paso mal por no poder ver a la chica que tanto quería. Lo había estado meditando profundamente durante todo el verano y había decidido que era hora de madurar. Se quedo mirando hacia el fuego, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos que irremediablemente le llevaban hacia una pelirroja, la misma pelirroja que al no poder conciliar el sueño, había decidido bajar para leer un rato.

" Oh no, de todos los chicos de Gryffindor, tenia que estar Potter aquí "-Pensó Lily Evans maldiciendo su suerte.

Pero al meditar sus posibilidades que eran básicamente: subir y volver a intentar dormirse o quedarse y aguantar a Potter, se le antojo que la segunda posibilidad era mas aceptable. Lily se encamino hacia un sillón que estaba cerca de la ventana, al menos allí podría mirar hacia los terrenos y quizás también tirar a Potter si se ponía muy pesado. James vio como su pelirroja se acercaba al sillón, una voz en su interior le dijo que se acercase a ella, necesitaba escuchar su voz, aunque solo consiguiese de ella enojos o amenazas. Tras meditarlo un poco, pensó que era mejor empezar bien este curso, hablaría con ella cuando la situación le asegurase una respuesta civilizada. Ambos se quedaron quietos, sin saber como reaccionar, entonces James se acomodo en el sofá y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Lily.

"¿Por qué no viene a pedirme una cita? Y se ha dado la vuelta, ¡no me lo puedo creer!" Pensaba Lily al observar la actitud de James

Lily se quedo observando a James, esperando que de un momento a otro se diese la vuelta y le dijese que era una broma, para después pedirle una cita. Pero James no se movió, es mas, al cabo de un rato Lily pudo escuchar como la respiración de James era más suave y pausada.

-¡Se ha dormido!-dijo Lily algo mas alto de lo normal, al notar su tono de voz, se tapo la boca, "mejor no despertarlo, sino quien sabe de lo que es capaz".

Entonces, James se dio la vuelta, Lily se quedo quieta, sin saber que hacer, pero parecía que estaba dormido, por lo que no había de que preocuparse. Parecía que tenia un sueño muy placentero, ya que en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se movió un poco y algo cayo del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Lily no pudo evitar recogerlo, a simple vista era un trozo de papel, pero después de examinarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta de que era una carta.

_Querida Evelyn_

_Hoy empiezo otro año en Hogwarts, mi último año, mi última oportunidad, ojala supiese como hablar con ella sin que todo termine mal, sin que ella acabe odiándome mas. He pensado durante todo este verano todo lo que ha pasado y veo que mi comportamiento no ha sido el mas acertado. A veces siento que la tristeza me embarga y pienso en rendirme, en dejarla tranquila, al fin y al cabo, es lo que ella desea, pero también es verdad que otros días pienso en todo lo que podría ser, en lo que podríamos vivir juntos, y mi animo, mi esperanza vuelven. Amiga mía, no se que puedo hacer, tengo claro que la quiero, que no es ni mucho menos un capricho de un adolescente engreído como muchos piensan o han dicho, pero no se como hacer que ella lo vea. Necesito tu ayuda, tu consejo, echo de menos esas tardes de verano que pasábamos con Sirius y Remus donde lo único que importaba era disfrutar el presente, donde no había muertes ni tampoco la gente luchaba por algo tan tonto como la pureza de sangre. Escríbeme pronto, Sirius y Remus te lo agradecerán, aunque estoy seguro de que ellos también te han escrito._

_Te echo de menos hermanita_

_James_

…

Era el primer día del curso en la academia de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, todos los alumnos se dirigían raudos a sus aulas, espera un momento…¿todos? ¿todos los alumnos? Bueno, los de séptimo de Gryffindor estaban pasando la mañana en su sala común, al parecer tendrían el primer día libre, según le habían dicho a la prefecta y premio anual, Lily Evans, era un regalo del director para que los alumnos empezasen con ganas su ultimo curso. Para Lily y Katherine solo era una perdida de tiempo, para los merodeadores era una oportunidad mas para pasar el rato haciendo nada.

-Canuto, no puedes comerte eso aquí-dijo Remus mirando fijamente la tableta de chocolate que tenia entre sus manos su amigo.

-¿Por qué no Lunático?-pregunto Sirius poniendo cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia (o también de gato de Shrek, que es más fácil de imaginar )

-En primer lugar, no pongas esa cara, contigo no vale, por si no olvidas lo que eres y en segundo lugar, has comido hace diez minutos, ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre?-dijo Remus enumerando con los dedos.

-Lo que te pasa es que se te ha antojado y encima te has quedado sin suministros-dijo James interviniendo en la conversación.

-Oye pero, ¿tu a favor de quién estas Cornamenta?-dijo Remus mirando amenazadoramente a James.

-A mi favor, te hago los deberes de hoy-dijo Sirius entusiasmado.

Remus golpea a Sirius en la nuca (un golpe amistoso según el, según Sirius fue pasarse mucho)

-¿Eso por qué?-Sirius se sobaba la nuca

-Canuto por si no lo recuerdas…¡hoy no tenemos clase!

-¡Pero no hacia falta pegarme!-dijo Sirius acercándose a Remus

-¡A ver si así se te quita la tontería que ya va siendo hora!-dijo Remus

-¡Idiota!

-¡Pozo sin fondo!

-¡Adicto al chocolate!

Sirius y Remus se empiezan a pelear, vuelan golpes, patadas, gritos…todo esto bajo una gran nube de polvo del que solo se ven salir manos y pies, James se queda mirando la pelea, sentado en el sofá y comiéndose el chocolate de Sirius.

-¡Adelante! Caaanuto Caaanuto (da un mordisco) Luuunático, Luuunático (da otro mordisco) jo que bueno esta esto.

Entonces los golpes, las patas y los gritos cesan, la nube de polvo se dispersa, se ve a Sirius y Remus con los puños en alto, a medio camino de la cara de su "contrincante". Miran a James y al chocolate, al chocolate y a James, a James y al chocolate, al chocolate y a James…Se miran, sonríen maliciosamente, chocan las manos, hacen un movimiento de varita y al instante aparecen dos bates de quidditch, entonces a James se le atraganta un trozo de chocolate, se levanta del sofá y da un paso, sus amigos dan otro, James da un paso, Sirius y Remus dan dos, James sonríe y dice: Venga chicos, que tampoco es para tanto…

Una persecución tenia lugar en la sala común de Gryffindor, Sirius y Remus perseguían por toda la sala a James mientras este les gritaba que el chocolate estaba muy bueno y que dejasen de ser tan bestias. Lily y Katherine miraban esto desde una mesa, alejadas del bullicio.

-¿Es que nunca pueden tener un primer día tranquilo?-pregunto Lily a su amiga.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que este año esta siendo algo mas normal, ¿recuerdas el año pasado?-dijo Katherine con una sonrisa.

-No me lo recuerdes, Black y Potter tiraron bombas fétidas en todas las aulas donde teníamos clase, por no hablar de que en la sala común de Slytherin no pudieron entrar hasta el día siguiente y tuvieron que dormir en el Gran Comedor, todavía me pregunto como consiguieron hacer que el efecto de las bombas fétidas durase tanto-dijo Lily recordando.

Katherine iba a decir algo cuando escucharon un sonido que provenía de su mesa, las dos miraron abajo y pegaron un grito al ver a una pequeña lechuza gris que parecía divertirse mucho con la persecución de los merodeadores. Ellos al escuchar el grito pararon y observaron de donde provenía.

-Esa lechuza…-dijeron Sirius y Remus.

-¡No puede ser!-dijo James mirando a la pequeña lechuza, su plumaje estaba alborotado, intento moverse, pero se notaba que tenia una pata herida- esto no me gusta-dijo James acercándose a la mesa, la pequeña lechuza voló hasta las manos de James y este la cubrió con sus dedos con mucho cuidado.

Los merodeadores se miraron y salieron de la sala común, Lily y Katherine no pudieron evitar tener una mala sensación, algo no iba bien. Unos minutos después, James entro corriendo y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, Sirius lo espero abajo, estaba serio, algo que era muy raro en el. Lily y Katherine se percataron de esto, querían preguntar pero por otra parte no tenían tanta confianza con Sirius, solo se llevaban bien con Remus y el no estaba.

-¿Qué pasa Black? ¿Dónde esta Remus?-pregunto Lily preocupada al no ver a su amigo.

-Es una larga historia Evans-contesto Sirius.

-Entonces resúmela, pero dinos donde esta-dijo Katherine bastante seria.

_(…)_

_Cerca del lago, estaban reunidos los merodeadores y una chica de cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta los hombros, poseía unos ojos azules muy inquisitivos. La chica los miraba de arriba abajo, y ellos miraban al suelo, encontrándolo bastante interesante._

_-Parece que siempre tenéis que hacer algo el primer día-dijo con un tono de voz entre divertido y severo._

_-Oye que empezó Sirius-dijo Remus intentando defenderse_

_-Si…¡Oye! Empezaste tu que querías quitarme el chocolate-se defendió Sirius_

_-Jijiji, chocolate que por cierto estaba muy bueno-añadió James tocándose su barriga_

_Antes de que se iniciase otra pelea, la chica carraspeo y los chicos la miraron._

_-¿Qué ha pasado? Deberías estar en Beauxbatons-Dijo James preocupado._

_-Por no hablar del detalle de cómo esta tu ropa y tu pierna-añadió Sirius_

_La chica cerro los ojos un momento, intentando aclarar sus recuerdos._

_-Este verano me tuve que separar de mis padres, los mortífagos nos buscaban, por eso me enviaron a casa de mis abuelos, pero hace unas horas, mi abuela me dijo que viniese aquí, que Dumbledore me lo explicaría todo, yo no entendí nada, pero obedecí-explico la chica acariciándose el pelo mientras relataba lo sucedido._

_-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué has llegado en ese estado?-pregunto Remus._

_-Bueno, eso paso cuando estaba a unos kilómetros de aquí, los mortífagos aparecieron de repente, tuve que correr mucho para esquivarlos y ellos siempre conseguían alcanzarme, estaba desesperada y al final, cuando conseguí perderlos de vista, me transforme y escape volando. Chicos creo que mis padres y mis abuelos pueden estar en peligro, James, tienes que hablar con tus padres y preguntarles si saben algo, por favor es muy urgente-termino la chica casi sollozando._

_-Tranquila señorita Banks, puedo asegurarle que sus abuelos están bien, desgraciadamente no me han llegado noticias de sus padres, pero estoy seguro de que los Potter saben algo, James, ¿podrías ir a buscar ese espejo tan particular?-dijo Dumbledore, que había llegado hacía unos segundos._

_(…)_

Cuando las chicas terminaron de escuchar el resumen de Sirius, entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda Dumbledore, Remus y la chica del relato que parecía tener dificultades para caminar del todo bien.

_-Bueno, al menos ya puedes caminar, antes no podías ni mover el pie-intento animarla Remus_

_-Siento haberos retrasado-dijo la chica intentando disculparse_

_-Tranquila señorita Banks, lo importante es que usted este bien-dijo Dumbledore quitándole hierro al asunto._

_James bajo corriendo las escaleras y se encontró con su amiga en el sofá, a su derecha estaba Remus y a su izquierda Sirius, Dumbledore estaba de pie junto al sofá y por último, Lily y Katherine que no sabían que hacer, se sentían fuera de lugar._

_-Mi padre me ha dicho que tus padres están bien, llegaron hace unos minutos, al parecer los mortífagos intentaron pillarlos desprevenidos, pero el plan no les salio muy bien-relato James_

_La chica suspiro con gran alivio, Sirius apoyo una mano en su hombro y le dedico una calida sonrisa, Remus la abrazo._

_-¡Yo también quiero!-grito James acercándose y abrazando a su amiga y a Remus._

_-¡Oye no os olvidéis de mi!- y Sirius se tiró encima de sus amigos._

_-Canuto, definitivamente tienes que dejar de comer tanto-dijo Remus algo ahogado_

_-¡Pero serás!…si solo como una vez al día-dijo Sirius intentando parecer indignado_

_-Eso será porque las demás veces no comes, engulles todo lo que pillas-dijo la chica desde debajo de la "montaña"_

_-Yo también te quiero Evy-dijo Sirius sarcásticamente_

_Los demás presentes en la sala común no podían evitar reírse, la situación era cuanto menos extraña, aunque si se trataba de los merodeadores, eso era algo normal._

_-Bueno jóvenes, creo que ya es suficiente, recordad que la señorita Banks tiene el pie algo dolorido-dijo Dumbledore intentando poner orden- bien, dadas las circunstancias, debo aprovechar para informaros aquí mismo de que la señorita Banks será a partir de mañana alumna de Hogwarts._

_Los merodeadores tenían literalmente los ojos como platos, y las chicas estaban literalmente en otro mundo, seguían sin entender nada._

_-Eso no es posible, se supone que debería empezar en Beauxbatons-dijo Evy_

_-Señorita Banks hace dos días me llego una carta de su abuelo en la que me decía que según los deseos de sus padres y dada su situación, estaría más segura siendo alumna de Hogwarts-explico Dumbledore- mañana empezara las clases, como todos sus compañeros de séptimo, espero que aquí se sienta como en casa y aunque a veces tengamos ciertos "accidentes",-dijo esto mirando a los merodeadores que en ese momento encontraron fascinante el interesante diseño de los cojines del sofá- no tiene de que preocuparse. Confío en que sus nuevas compañeras de habitación, las señoritas Evans y McKenzie la ayuden a instalarse._

_Lily y Katherine volvieron a nuestro mundo y se acercaron a Dumbledore._

_-No se preocupe director, nosotras cuidaremos de ella-dijo Lily dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la chica nueva._

_Dumbledore salio de la sala común y entonces los merodeadores se acercaron a su amiga._

_-¡Qué bien Evy!¡Estarás con nosotros en clase!-dijo Sirius muy contento_

_-Y también cuando comamos, así que procura no acercarte mucho a Sirius, cuando se trata de la hora de comer parece un perro, es capaz de gruñirte y todo-dijo Remus, provocando las carcajadas de James y Evy, las chicas no entendieron nada, para variar._

_James la abrazo por detrás y le dijo:_

_¡Bienvenida a Hogwarts Evelyn!_

_Hola gente, sé que esto lo debería haber puesto al principio del capitulo pero obviamente nada de lo referente a Harry Potter y demás es mío, salvo los personajes de Katherine Mckenzie y Evelyn Banks, eso si que es mío y os agradecería que si queréis utilizarlas (no se porque me suena muy mal eso ^^U) me pidáis permiso, en fin. Este es mi primer fic desde hace años, por lo menos…5 años, por ello debo pediros perdón si no tiene sentido o algo así, agradecería mucho que algún lector se digne en darme su opinión y también su critica, espero que ante todo constructiva, ya que criticar por criticar no ayuda mucho ¿verdad? Gracias por leer este capitulo y bueno, ya veremos que tal esta el siguiente. Por cierto, tengo algunos problemillas con el Word, así que por favor no seáis muy quisquillosos con la ortografía_

_Alex Quirani_


	2. Evelyn

Capitulo 2

Evelyn

El primer día de Evelyn había sido bastante curioso, siempre había escuchado a sus amigos hablar de como se comportaban en clase, pero una cosa era escucharlo y otra muy diferente era verlo en directo. A primera hora tuvieron Historia de la Magia y Evelyn pudo afirmar sin lugar a dudas que esa era la clase con el profesor más aburrido de todo Hogwarts. Estuvieron esa primera hora intercambiándose notas que se tiraban de un lado a otro de la clase, los demás hacían también lo que querían y por eso no les decían nada, bueno, todos menos Lily Evans y Remus Lupin que si intentaban atender en clase, cosa realmente difícil con el panorama que se encontraban siempre.

Después tuvieron dos horas de transformaciones y ahí los chicos estuvieron callados y atentos, no les convenía empezar con mal pie en esa asignatura. Para variar, tuvieron el resto del día libre, los chicos y Evelyn estaban encantados, Lily y Katherine también, pero no lo aceptarían estando ellos delante.

-Oye Evelyn, ¿cuándo tuviste la ceremonia de selección?-preguntó Remus.

-Antes del desayuno, ¿recordáis que estuve un rato sin aparecer? Pues estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, ahí fue donde el sombrero seleccionador dijo que pertenecía a Gryffindor- explico Evelyn

-Pero si aun no habías sido seleccionada, ¿por qué te dejaron dormir en nuestra sala común?- se preguntó James.

-Chicos os olvidáis que fue Dumbledore quien le dijo que se quedase aquí, seguro que sabia que formaría parte de nuestra casa – añadió Sirius, dando por zanjado el tema.

-¡Vaya Canuto!, parece que usas la cabeza para algo mas que pensar en bromas y en como conquistar chicas- dijo Remus asombrado.

-Oye que el que mejor usa la cabeza es Cornamenta, al menos ciertas noches- dijo Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa

-Pues tu eres el mejor para devorar la comida y eso da igual si es de día o de noche- dijo James siguiendo el juego

-Cornamenta parece que aun no te has enterado, necesito energía para todo el día- añadió Sirius intentando defenderse

-El problema es que tu reúnes la energía que necesitaríamos los tres- dijo Remus

Los merodeadores empezaron a discutir entre ellos, Sirius y James echándose cosas en cara y Remus añadiendo algo cada dos por tres, Evelyn veía esto desde una mesa a la que se acercaban Lily y Katherine.

-Siempre están así, parece que no van a madurar nunca- dijo Lily

-Dudo que los merodeadores vayan a madurar amiga miá- añadió Katherine

-Chicas no seáis así, si que han madurado, creedme, los conozco desde hace tiempo, sobretodo a James, nos conocemos desde que eramos niños- dijo Evelyn intentando defender a los merodeadores.

-¿Conoces a Potter desde que erais niños? Tu si que tienes aguante, para mi eso seria como una tortura, si es así ahora no quiero saber como era de pequeño- dijo Lily

-Te sorprenderías, James no es como tu crees, muchas personas se muestran de una forma pero en el fondo son de otra, James es así, solo muestra su verdadero yo a muy pocos

Lily se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Evelyn, ¿Potter diferente? Siempre ha sido igual, aunque parece que ha madurado un poco, ¿debería darle una oportunidad?

El resto del día paso como siempre, bueno, como casi siempre, Evelyn era a veces la voz de la razón en los merodeadores, pero otras veces simplemente era como ellos, o peor, ella sola había conseguido evitar tres bromas a Slytherin, aunque sus métodos eran algo...curiosos.

-Sirius en vez de hacer que sus pantalones desaparezcan durante toda una semana, porque no mejor hacemos que sus uniformes cambien de color y sean de los colores de las demás casas y también le añadimos lo de que sus pantalones desaparezcan durante una semana.

-James no esta bien echar pociones en las copas de los Slytherin, mejor echa polvos de esos que pican en su ropa, así estarán ocupados rascándose y nos dejaran en paz durante un tiempo.

La tercera broma que Evelyn modifico...bueno, mejor que no lo sepáis, creedme, mejor así.

-Evelyn tiene una curiosa forma de evitar que los merodeadores no hagan de las suyas-dijo Katherine cuando estaba hablando con Lily en la habitación de las chicas.

-Me parece que ha pasado demasiado tiempo con ellos, aunque en el fondo parece buena persona, en fin, hoy me toca hacer ronda con Potter, espero que no me moleste mucho.

Unas horas más tarde, James y Lily estaban patrullando los oscuros pasillos en silencio. James pensaba como iniciar una conversación y Lily pensaba en las ganas que tenia de que esa noche se acabase pronto.

-Evans...

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-respondió Lily a la defensiva.

-Veras, quería preguntarte si...

-¡Potter no pienso salir contigo!

-No, si lo que quería preguntarte es si habías visto a Evy rara últimamente

Lily no sabia que hacer, su mente se quedo en blanco y su rostro tenia un tono rojo igual o superior al de su cabello.

-Si, si..he, he visto bien Evelyn, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, conozco a Evy, todo esto ha pasado muy deprisa, ella no ha visto a sus padres y ademas...

-¿Ademas?-pregunto Lily

-Olvidalo, no era nada, mejor sigamos patrullando.

Lily sabia que James ocultaba algo, pero también sabia que no se lo iba a contar, es decir, no tenia por que, si ellos no tenían confianza, bueno, primero debían empezar llevándose bien y teniendo una conversación civilizada. A la mañana siguiente, los merodeadores decidieron dormir hasta tarde y no era porque fuesen vagos no, mas bien era porque había empezado el fin de semana. Desgraciadamente, la calma en Hogwarts era algo efímero.

¡AAAHHHH!

¡TE VOY A MATAR EVY!

Segundos después, Evelyn bajaba casi saltando las escaleras, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y unos segundos después, Sirius Black bajaba empapado y aun en pijama, un pijama que básicamente consistía en una camisa sin mangas y unos boxers. El estado en el que Sirius bajo ocasiono muchos suspiros, rostros ruborizados y algunos comentarios subidos de tono de algunas chicas y algún que otro chico. James y Remus bajaron un minuto después, ya cambiados, las chicas estaban al lado de las escaleras viendo la persecución.

-¿Esto sera así a partir de ahora?-se pregunto Lily

-Puede ser, Evy es bastante imprevisible-dijo Remus

-¡Evelyn eres una mala compañera!, ¿por qué no me avisaste que ibas a hacer eso? ¡Yo le habría hecho algo peor!-le dijo Katherine a Evelyn

-Me parece que Canuto va a tener que empezar a llevarse bien con McKenzie-le dijo muy bajito James a Remus.

-James, he mirado en mi cajón y ya no están mis chocolates, Canuto no ha podido ser-dijo Remus mirándolo mal.

-¿Y por qué no?-pregunto James haciéndose el tonto

-Porque Canuto me los intento robar ayer, ¡has sido tu!-grito Remus avalanzandose sobre James.

-Lunático definitivamente eres muy mal amigo -dijo James que había empezado a correr por la sala común- si tu no compartes tus chocolates, tendremos que cogerlos nosotros, sabes que te los devolveremos.

-Pobre de mi que me han tocado unos amigos tan glotones, vale que me quitéis las ranas de chocolate o las grageas de todos los sabores, ¡pero los chocolates no!

En ese momento tenían lugar dos persecuciones en la sala común de Gryffindor, era divertido ver que a veces se chocaban o se cruzaban en el camino del otro. Lily y Katherine no sabían si detenerlos o simplemente dejarlos correr, al final decidieron que era mejor dejarlos correr, total, ya se cansarían. Una hora después, James y Evelyn estaban de pie en el sofá y Remus y Sirius estaban tapando el retrato de la dama gorda, así no podrían escapar, según ellos.

-Chicos...creo...que debemos...dejarlo en empate-dijo Sirius jadeando.

-Si...por...esta vez te...has librado Potter-dijo Remus que ya estaba cansado de tanta carrera.

-Hermanita, una vez mas hemos ganado nosotros-dijo James sonriendo.

-¡Sí!, ¡somos los mejores hermanito!- dijo Evelyn tirándose encima de James.

-¡Nosotros también queremos hacer montaña!-dijeron Remus y Sirius acercándose

Pero antes de que estuviesen a punto de tirarse, una lechuza negra apareció.

-Oye Evy, ¿esa no es...

-Si, es la lechuza de mis padres, ¡parece que por fin están bien!-dijo Evelyn entusiasmada

Al empezar a leer la carta, el rostro de Evelyn paso de una sonrisa a la clara ausencia de ella, estaba seria y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-Evy...¿qué ha...

James no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta, Evelyn abrazo a James y comenzó a llorar. Remus y Sirius también la abrazaron, no necesitaban preguntar que había pasado. Lily y Katherine al no comprender que pasaba, no podían evitar volver a sentirse fuera de lugar, pero esta vez notaron que algo muy malo había pasado, asique se acercaron a los chicos. Evelyn se sentó en el sofá, Lily y Katherine se sentaron una a cada lado de Evelyn. Lily estrecho la mano de Evelyn con la suya y Katherine apoyo una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes-decía Lily pausadamente, con un tono casi maternal.

-Si, no pasa nada, estamos contigo-dijo Katherine

-Esto es muy difícil que tenga solución chicas, pero gracias-dijo Evelyn muy bajito.

-Tranqui Evy, vamos a pasear por las nubes un rato-apenas termino de decir esto, James se llevo a Evelyn casi a rastras de la sala común.

-¿Estará bien con Potter?-pregunto Katherine preocupada.

-No te preocupes Katt, James conoce muy bien a Evy, ella estará en buenas manos-dijo Remus tranquilizándola.

-¿Qué ha pasado chicos?-pregunto Lily, quería saber por que Evelyn se había puesto así.

Los chicos suspiraron, Sirius recogió la carta que había quedado en el suelo y se la dio a Lily.

-Lee y por favor, no le digáis nada a Evy a menos que ella saque el tema-dijo Sirius muy serio.

_Querida Hija_

_Ahora estarás en Hogwarts, volviendo locos a James, Remus y Sirius, seguro que te lo pasaras muy bien y aprenderás mucho. Procura hacer amigas que valgan tanto como esos tres, que por cierto mas les vale que te cuiden bien. Pequeña, ya se que no te gusta que te digamos así, sabemos que ya tienes diecisiete años, pero somos tus padres asique tendrás que aguantarnos, en fin, pequeña, te echaremos muchísimo de menos, nos ha encantado verte crecer, desde tu primer paso hasta tu primer baile, desde tus primeras lagrimas hasta tus primeras sonrisas, estamos muy orgullosos de ti y sabemos que seras feliz, tus abuelos te explicaran que ha pasado y te darán una carta que hicimos con más tiempo. Nunca olvides esto princesa, tus padres te aman mas que a sus propias vidas_

_Te Queremos hija, nuestra niña, nuestra Evelyn..._

_Jack y Susan_

…

Bueno, un segundo capitulo algo más corto, lo siento pero la cabeza no me ha dado para mas, espero que el tercero tenga una o dos paginas mas como mínimo jejeje, en fin, cuidaos y ojala os riáis con algunas escenas

Alex Quirani


End file.
